


Лечурки

by Cornelia



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Other, Tickling, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: Написано на заявку на ксенофест https://takie-to-tvari.diary.ru/p219249329_8-28.htmАбернети и лечурки, кинк на щекотку. Всюду.
Kudos: 3





	Лечурки

– Придется вам провести здесь несколько дней.  
Абернети прошелся по клетке от стены к стене, всего семь шагов, и сел на тощий матрас, который валялся прямо на каменному полу. По другую сторону решетки Ньют Скамандер вертел в руках волшебную палочку. Определенно ему было непривычно и неловко запирать человека в клетку. Да что там, он и тварей в клетках не держал, как выяснил Абернети во время короткого вынужденного путешествия по скамандеровскому зоопарку. А ведь Ньют Скамандер считается чуть ли не врагом номер два после Дамблдора, его правой рукой и все такое.  
– Хотите воды? – спросил Скамандер и, не дожидаясь ответа, взмахнул палочкой. На полу появилась большая жестяная кружка. Пить Абернети и в самом деле хотел - день выдался напряженный - так что он без лишней гордости взял кружку.  
– Я принесу вам поесть, после того как покормлю животных, – сказал Скамандер. Он задумчиво посмотрел на решетку, наложил на засов еще одно заклинание, и добавил. – Пожалуйста, не пытайтесь выбраться в окно. Там живут Мишель и Кексик, они могут плохо принять незнакомого им человека.  
Абернети едва не поперхнулся.  
– Кто живет?  
– Мишель и Кексик, мои нунду. Мишель очень беспокойная, прежние хозяева с ней не слишком хорошо обращались.  
Скамандер недовольно скривился, но Абернети решил, что у него хватает своих проблем, чтобы интересоваться еще и тяжелым прошлым нунду, и только мрачно буркнул  
– Ясно.  
Еще раз смущенно пообещав принести Абернети ужин, Скамандер ушел. Впрочем, последний раз проверить засовы и заклятия на решетке он не забыл.  
Абернети подошел к небольшому окну, из которого лился теплый свет. Наколдованное солнце клонилось к закату, что по ощущениям Абернети соответствовало европейскому времени. Абернети выглянул в окно и увидел, как два крупных нунду, как игривые котята, гоняются друг за другом в высокой траве. Окно не было заперто даже на немагический засов, но какой кретин полезет в пасть нунду без волшебной палочки.  
Противоположная стена была забрана стальной решеткой и за ней открывалась совершенно идиллическая лесная полянка, посреди которой стояла хижина. В хижине, как запомнил Абернети была лестница, по которой Скамандер затащил его в свой зверинец. Абернети, осмотрел засов на решетке. Результаты оказались малоутешительными. Скамандер заколдовал его так, будто ждал, что вызволять плененного аколита примчится сам Гриндельвальд. Впрочем, с того бы сталось разнести весь зоопарк, оставив посреди руин только Абернети. Вот только неизвестно, когда у Гриндельвальда появится время, чтобы этим заняться. Если вообще появится. Лучше бы придумать, как выбраться самому.  
Нунду за окном терзали крупные куски мяса, солнце почти село, а Абернети успел придумать и отвергнуть четыре плана побега, когда появился Скамандер, который, как и обещал, принес ужин. Близко к клетке подходить не стал, одним взмахом палочки переместил тарелку и удалился в хижину. Рагу оказалось вкусным и сытным, Абернети съел все, повертел в руках миску и ложку, пришел к заключению, что орудие побега из них соорудить вряд ли удастся, и отложил в сторону.  
В камере совсем стемнело, фальшивое солнце скрылось за горизонтом. Абернети чувствовал, что валится с ног. Его не слишком потрепали во время поимки, но все же ожег на плече саднил, да и просто нервы были на пределе.  
Для очистки совести он еще раз осмотрел решетку и вытянулся на матрасе. В голове тут же закружили неприятные мысли. Вероятность что кто-нибудь придет на помощь – невысокая, перспективы допросов и пыток – безрадостные, шансы выбраться на свободу – призрачные. За окном орали нунду. Противный скрежещущий вой царапал прямо по нервам. И все же усталость взяла свое, и спустя четверть часа Абернети крепко уснул.  
Разбудило его ощущение, что кто-то трогает его лицо. Абернети решил, что это просто игра растревоженных нервов, полежал немного, прикрыв глаза в надежде опять уснуть. Нунду умолкли, было довольно тихо, только где-то вдалеке глухо ухала птица. Прикосновение повторилось. Легкое, щекочущее, как будто кто-то водил по щеке травинкой. Тогда Абернети открыл глаза и повернул голову на бок.  
Убывающая луна светила в окно и в ее призрачном свете он разглядел у самого лица человечка. Его тельце было составлено из тонких и кривоватых веточек, а на макушке красовался пучок листьев, которые торчали в разные стороны, как ботва редиски. Крошечное зеленое личико выражало настороженное любопытство.  
Лечурка! Абернети едва подавил шумный вздох, не веря своему везению. Из всех идиотских и опасных тварей, которых чокнутый Скамандер собирал в своем чемодане, в клетку к Абернети заявилась единственная полезная.  
– Привет! – шепнул он.  
Лечурка в ответ непонятно пискнул и опять погладил Абернети по лицу, потом пощекотал тоненькими пальчиками под ухом. От неожиданности с губ Абернети сорвалось тихое «ой», и тут он ощутил такое же щекочущее прикосновение к щиколотке. Еще одно – к пальцам правой руки. К другой ноге. К шее. К своду стопы. Абернети поежился, стопу пощекотали снова, он охнул, приподнялся, и обнаружил, что окружен лечурками.  
Их было не меньше дюжины, может и больше. В полумраке подсчитать точнее никак не удавалось, еще и потому, что теперь все лечурки касались и водили своими тонкими пальчиками по открытым частям тела – по ступням и щиколоткам, по ладоням и запястьям, по шее и лицу, – заставляя ежиться и вздрагивать от щекотки.  
– Что вам нужно, а? – прошептал Абернети.  
Лечурка, которого он увидел первым снова пискнул, и несколько существ быстро вскарабкались на Абернети и мигом расстегнули все пуговицы и застежки на штанах и рубашке, потянули полы в стороны. Их пальчики забегали по открывшейся коже, защекотали грудь, живот, забегали по чувствительным бокам, несколько раз ощутимо прихватили нежную кожу на сосках. Один просунул лапку под белье и пощекотал сгиб бедра. Абернети дернулся и хихикнул.   
Пальцы и у лечурок были тоненькими, как лапки насекомых, но нежными, и чуть шероховатыми. Такой бывает поверхность молодых листочков. Время от времени лечурки довольно попискивали и переглядывались друг с другом, создавалось впечатление, что щекотать Абернети было для них увлекательным и приятным занятием.  
Это производило странное впечатление, и на короткий миг Абернети испытал прилив брезгливости и отвращения. Ему захотелось вскочить на ноги и отшвырнуть от себя этих мелких извращенцев.  
Но это были лечурки. Существа, любому из которых достаточно лишь пальчиками пошевелить, и Абернети свободен. Может быть, если он позволит им делать, то что они хотят, чем бы это ни было, то он сумеет расположить их к себе, и они откроют решетку. О лечурках из-за их способностей ко взлому он знал больше, чем о других магических тварях, и никогда не слышал о том, что они кровожадны и опасны. Да и вряд ли Скамандер собирался скормить его лечуркам, предостерег же он Абернети от встречи с нервными нунду.  
Тут еще один лечурка просунул ладошку под резинку трусов и провел пальчиком по члену, совершенно сбив Абернети с мысли.  
– Вы что, хотите, чтобы я разделся? – обреченно выдохнул он.  
Утвердительный писк.  
«Это всего лишь лечурки», – сказал сем себе Абернети, – «не дракон, не нунду. Лечурки маленькие и безобидные, для кого угодно, кроме замков и засовов». Ему даже не пришлось раздеваться самому, стоило только приподняться, как с него мигом стянули и рубашку, и штаны вместе с бельем. Теперь он лежал на матрасе совершенно голый. Лечурки окружали со всех сторон, карабкались на грудь и бедра. И продолжали трогать и щекотать, выискивая самые чувствительные места. Абернети извивался и кусал губы, чтобы не вскрикивать и не смеяться. Привлечь своим хихиканьем Скамандера он точно не хотел.  
– Никакого Скамандера, друзья, только я и вы, – нервно пробормотал он.  
Мучительное искрящееся напряжение наполняло тело. Щекотка была скорее неприятной, но некоторые прикосновение оказались недвусмысленными. Кружили вокруг сосков, то едва касаясь, то надавливая сильнее. Трогали бедра. Пробегались вдоль члена. Нет, лечурки определенно не казались Абернети привлекательными и щекотку он не слишком любил, но здоровое молодое тело реагировало вполне предсказуемым образом. Скоро член стоял как каменный, и сдерживать приходилось уже не только смех, но и тяжелые возбужденные вздохи.  
Он лежал на спине и теперь чуть согнул ноги в коленях, опираясь на ступни. Пальчики-веточки пробрались в подколенные ямки и затрепетали там. Это оказалось особенно щекотно и Абернети отдернул ногу, отвел ее в сторону, и его тут же пощекотали под мошонкой. Потяжелевшие яички мигом поджались, и это отдалось во всем теле сладкой судорогой. Абернети шумно втянул воздух, проглатывая стон. Сдерживаться становилось все тяжелее.  
Шершавая ладошка несколько раз скользнула по стволу от основания до головки, словно поддразнивала, и исчезла. Абернети не выдержал, опустил руку, обхватил член и крупно вздрогнул от прокатившейся по телу волны возбуждения.  
Стараясь дышать ровно и не слишком шумно, он зажмурился и начал энергично двигать ладонью, потом другой рукой обхватил яички, сжал. От того, что он старался не издавать ни одного лишнего звука, удовольствие было особенно острым. Бедра сами задвигались вверх и вниз. Растягивать удовольствие он и не пытался, всего несколько движений, тело пронзило жаркой судорогой. Абернети едва сумел сдержаться и не закричал, а тихо заскулил в прикушенную губу. Перед глазами побелело. Он выгнулся, напрягая мышцы. Член дергался в ладони, бурно выплескивая семя на живот и грудь. Через несколько ослепительных секунд Абернети без сил повалился на матрас.  
Лечурки тут же перестали его щекотать, но он ощутил более жесткие прикосновения и даже покалывания, когда, опираясь на тонкие ножки и ручки, лечурки начали карабкаться на него. Некоторые прихватывали пальчиками волосы на груди, но не больно. Сквозь туман в голове Абернети пытался сообразить, что они собираются делать, и вдруг ощутил прикосновения шершавых, как у кошек, язычков, которые начали слизывать с него капли семени.  
Пока лечурки вылизывали его дочиста, Абернети пытался прийти в себя. В ушах шумело, из тела словно вытащили все кости превратив его в дрожащий пудинг. Впрочем, в очень счастливый пудинг. Слизав все до последней капли, лечурки стали спрыгивать на пол с тихим стуком, словно кто-то бросал веточки.  
Абернети приоткрыл глаза. Переговариваясь на своем непонятном пискливом языке, лечурки выстроились гуськом, засеменили к решетке и стали просачиваться между прутьями. Все-таки их было гораздо больше дюжины. Увидев, как они один за другим исчезают в полумраке, Абернети приподнялся на локтях.  
– Эй! А как же я? – отчаянно прошептал он. – Откройте этот чертов засов!  
Они приостановились и запищали громче и взволнованней, а потом снова побежали к выходу. Абернети не понял из их лепета ни слова и взмолился  
– Вам же ничего не стоит!  
Неужели они так и оставят его взаперти? Ему показалось, что лечурки просто забыли о его существовании, но вот последний вместо того, чтобы скрыться во мраке, стал ловко карабкаться по прутьям решетки к засову.  
Тихое звяканье, щелчок. Засов открылся. Лечурка быстро соскользнул вниз и исчез вслед за собратьями. Железная дверь решетки начала медленно поворачиваться на петлях, к счастью, хорошо смазанных и не издавших ни скрипа.  
Абернети перекатился на живот и, опираясь на дрожащие руки и колени, поднялся на четвереньки. Собрал одежду, быстро натянул ее на еще влажное от пота тело и встал. Его слегка пошатывало, но он встряхнулся, подошел к решетке и осторожно выглянул наружу. Лечурок и след простыл. В хижине Скамандера было темно, на суку спала птица, спрятав голову под крыло. Вдалеке снова завыл нунду.  
Абернети усмехнулся и выскользнул в открытую дверь.


End file.
